


Announcement time!

by sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff



Series: Hamilton Rare Pair One Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (did i spell that right?), Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Smut, also if it will be one of the following, and, suggest a situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff/pseuds/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff
Summary: This is an announcement not a one shot, sorry. You can choose to read it or not. It is pretty short though so it wouldn't take long to read.





	Announcement time!

Hello, hello, hello! 

Sorry this isn't a one shot. This is sort of how I will be running this circus. 

So suggestions, totally love them! Please suggest away and I will do my best to get to them. Also if you want a specific situation go ahead and say so, same thing applies to any other random details you would like in the one shot. Also this series if you couldn't tell by now is only for rare pairs, I will eventually make on for the more popular ships but I started this one first because it is so hard to find rare pair content sometimes! So if you can be patient for the more popular ships series then that would be great. 

Also I will say this now, if a one shot has a popular demand to be continued. Then I will probably start writing a separate fic based on the one shot. So if you really like how that one BurrMads one shot went and so do many other readers, then I will probably start a different fic based on the one shot.

Now I am working on a bigger Hamilton fic which if you haven't heard already is the Hamilton High School Teacher AU so I will probably work on this one when I am not working on that one. I will do my best to keep up with the two of them at the same time, I promise you that. 

As you may have seen (no biggie if you didn't) I only have like five relationship tags. That is because, there are a lot of rare pairs. So overtime I will add new ones as I continue writing.

Positive comments and kudos are always appreciated. Please don't be afraid to suggest things. 

So I think that is about it. Currently I have little to no ideas for a first one shot. Which means... If you want to suggest something comment on down below.


End file.
